Finally
by 13dreams13
Summary: It took a long time for Fin to realize it, but Reef was everything to her. Everything. All the little kookish thing he did, were all the reasons she loved him. Reefin fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

It took a long time for Fin to realize it, but Reef was everything to her. Everything. All the little kookish thing he did, were

all the reasons she loved him. Reefin fluffiness!

**a/n**

**hello! so...this is my first story, im only 13 so go easy on me plz. :))**

**luvvvv reefin foreva and always.**

**I dont own stoked (if I did, reef and fin wouldve hooked up longggg ago) but i do own this story line. :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Fin's alarm clock wailed the beginning of another morning, causing groans to arise from the 3 girls.

"Someone shut that OFF!" Lo cried, shoving her head under her pillow, annoyed.

The clock continued its wailling.

"FIN! TURN IT OFF!" Lo now yelled.

Fin, who lay closest to the alarm clock, groaned loudly. Barely able to fall asleep last night, she was not

looking forward to her shift as a maid this morning but streached out her tan arm to hit the snooze button.

At that moment, Emma arose from her bed, yawning loudly.

"Cmon, guys! Get up!" She said, always cheerful, and pulled the curtains aside to let the sunshine flood the

room. As they were pulled aside, they fell from the window and onto the floor with a loud THUD causing Emma

to shreech and the 2 girls to grumpily get out of bed.

As they caught sight of each other, they both jumped up and ran to the bathroom; both fully aware of Lo's

long morning routine. Lo dashed quickly, blocking any space for Fin to sprint ahead and slammed the bathroom door right

infront of Fin.

"HA!" She cried and Fin heard the sound of a running tap.

"UGH! LO, YOUR GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!"

"First come, first serve!" She said in a singsongy voice as Fin reluctantly headed downstairs to where Reef sat, hair

perfetly set, but still in his pj's, munching on ceral.

When he caught sight of Fin, he grinned. "Morning, ugly." But in his mind, even with her bed head, and pj's, she was still the

most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"NOT in the mood, Reef." She said, rubbing her sore back and leaning to reach the box of ceral from the highest most

shelf; with no luck.

She tried to jump up, but still couldnt reach.

A chuckle came up behind her and Reef's tan, muscaler hand extended to grab the ceral.

"Here ya go, shortie." He smirked and handed the box to Fin, who snatched it from him and murmered a quick thanks.

"Woah, someones in a bad mood." He said, trying to lighten the mood, and sat back down at the table with his half finished

ceral.

"Mmmm, thank-you, Einstien." She said, in a sarcastic tone and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Rockateer" Fin's ringtone, became to play just seconds later.

"Shit, where the hell is my phone?" She said and got up, looking for it.

"Try under the couch" He offered.

As she bent down to look for it, he couldnt help but stare at her ass.

"Reef, I swear to god," Fin called from under the couch, "Divert your eyes or I'm going to kill you."

Ah, she knew him too well.

"Who said I was staring at you?" He smirked as she stood back up, phone in hand, staring at him like "Ya, right."

Reef reached to scratch the back of his head and opened his mouth to send back a clever response when Emma, Broseph, and Johnny entered the room, chatting noisily.

"I heard its the sickest club in town!" Broseph exclaimed to Emma who replied with "Oh my gosh, I know! Ive been dying to go!"

"What? Are you talking 'bout The Ship?" Reef interjected, naming the new popular nightclub in town.

"Yes!" Emma said. "Maybe we should go tonight." Her eyes lite up as she asked "you guys in?"

"Sure, betty!" Broseph said, in his island accent, followed by an "Im in!" by Johnny, "Count me in!" by Reef and a yell from the bathroom "ME TOO!"

Emma tooked at Fin with pleading eyes. "Cmon, Finn! Itll be so much fun!"

"I dont know..."

"PLEASSSSSSSSE! You cant just sit here all night by yourself!" She tried to reason.

"Emma..."

"NO! Please, Fin? For me?" She pleaded.

"...Alright." Fin gave in, knowing perfectly well that Emma would not stop until she gave in.

"Yay! Its a plan!" Emma clapped her hands together. "Taking the bus at 7, kay?"

That night, the 6 teens arrived at The Ship in the dark and stepped out of the bus together.

Reef had not been able to take his eyes off Fin since he first saw her step out of the Staffhouse that night when she stepped out in a lilac dress that made Reef catch his breath, her hair hung soft and smooth above her shoulders, and her face bright and warm, with just a bit of make up that he knew Lo and Emma had forced upon her. He swore he never

had seen her ever look this gorgoues and it took all his will power not to run over to her right then and there and press his lips against hers and weave his hands through her golden hair.

The moment she walked out with Emma and Lo to her side, she grumbled "I cant BELIEVE you made me put this dress on." as she tugging it down to cover just a little bit more of skin.

"Hush, you look amazing." Lo reassured her as Reef just stared at her; still taking her in.

Next to him, Johnny looked wonderstruck, as if Emma had cast a spell on him. He wondered if he was looking at Fin that way...

The club was loud and crowded, with strobe lights blinking and the dance floor lighting up.

Fin, Lo, and Emma began to dance almost immediatly. Fin WAS happy she came, she was actually having fun!

Swaying in beat with the music, letting loose! About an hour later, Lo showed up with 3 red cups, filled to the brim with beer.

Fin excepted it and took a sip as Emma stared at the cup, eyes wide.

"Is that...beer?" She asked, her voice sounded almost scared.

"What else?" Lo grinned and took a big swing.

"Oh..."

"What, have you never drunk?" Fin now asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exacly." Emma reached out and took the cup experimentally.

"Are you serious?" Lo exclaimed. "Wow. Just drink it! You wont be sorry." She winked at her and left, approaching a hot guy.

"Emma, its fine. I promise." Fin reassured her.

"Okay...if you say so." and took a sip. She cringed for a second, then took another sip. And another.

"Mmm!" This is good!" She smiled.

Fin laughed and pulled down her dress. "I told you so!"

"Im going to get more! Want some?"

"No thanks. Dont kill yourself, Emma!" But she was already gone.

Seconds later, Fin was approached by a male, good looking, but drunk as shit, his beer sloshing on the floor with each step he took

towards her.

"Hey, sexy." He winked at her and looked her up and down, the grin on his face growing. "You wanna dance?"

"No thanks, Im good." She replied, not wanting to get involved with a drunk frat boy.

"Awwh, cmon, baby. Dont you want to dance with Mr. Big Dick?" His words came out slurred, but Fin was already scared.

"Mr. Big Dick" was 3 times bigger than her and she doubted she could take him. "I'll show you a good time."

He whispered, grazzing her ear.

Fin was perfectly aware of his hand sliding in under her dress, exploring.

She tried to push him off, but he wouldnt budge. Panic arose in her throat.

"Stop! Im not interested!" She said, trying to push him off again.

"Sure you are." He whispered, his hand squeezed her breasts and Fin kicked him swift in the crotch and turned, ajusting

her dress as he reacted, grabbing his crotch.

"Leave me alone, dick." She gave him the middle finger and stalked away.

But not quick enough, apparently. The drunks hand grabbed her arm "Your going to pay for that, bitch." He grumbled and

pulled her towards him again.

What Fin didnt realize, was Reef was watching, anger arising within him.

Reef stepped up behind him, and Fin couldnt think of anytime that she'd been happier to see the kook.

"She said shes not interested" He said now, voice serious.

The drunk turned his hands still on Fin.

"Relax, buddy, we're just having some fun." He said.

That was it. He punched the drunk straight in the face watching as he fell to the floor.

Another hit, and another and another. "DO NOT, touch my girlfriend again, or youll be dealing with me." He said to him and

stood up, realzation hitting him. Had he just said his "girlfriend"? Oh, god, he did. He didnt know that Fin was thinking the

exact same thing. His girlfriend.

Fin wondered where Emma ended up, shouldnt she have been back by now? Then she realized she didnt care. Reef was there.

He was nothing but a sexist, ignorant, pretty boy. But when she thought about it, he was _her_ sexist, ignorant, pretty boy.

"You okay? He whispered to her once they were away from the nightclub, standing in the cool air at the Pier.

Fin nodded. "Ya, I'm okay." She said, but he didnt nessicarly believe it. He knew Fin, he knew she would never admit tp

being hurt and in a rare moment of logic, he remained silent and just wrapped his arms her, letting her lean into him.

**oh la la. :)**

**Ive got bout the next 4 chappies done, so if u liked it, or even if u didnt, plzzzz press the magic button below and review!**

**Ill try and update soon. trust me, the next chapter includes lotsa fluffiness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightly, chapter 2. :)**

**Lotsa fun to write this one, so plz plz review! :)**

**I dont own stoked, but proudly own this storyline.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Things went back to normal after that night, none of their friends aware of what had happend that night, Fin just wanted to

forget about it. And that was the way it went, Fin and Reef exchanging insults, their lives moving on, but neither of them

truely forgot about that night.

"Ugh! This is the LAST thing I want to do today." Fin exclaimed, standing in her maid outfit, next to her cleaning cart.

"So, lets ditch." Reef grinned. "Ive got barely any students today, we can go into town. Besides, Rosie can do without

you for a day."

"Reef...we'll get a strike." But she laughed even as she said this. "Who am I kidding? Lets go."

Reef and Fin sat on the Pier, their legs dangling above the water, licking their ice cream cones.

"You realize we're gonna be in a shit load of trouble when we get back." Reef said.

"Yup." Fin replied, examining her ice cream from diffrent angles. "We better get our story straight."

"Well..." He began, staring at Fin with a smirk. "I could say I caught the 24 hour virus and you know, we kissed so,

you got it too."

Fin looked back at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh." She said.

"Good plan, right?" Reef laughed.

"No." She smiled now. "Not belivable either."

"How so?"

Fin adjusted herself and turned towards Reef, her smile growing. "Because I would never kiss a kook."

Reef stared at her for a second, the wind blowing her hair back, her purple-blue eyes were big, looking back at him. Almost

daring him. And at that moment, he had enough. He couldnt take it anymore.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her with such force and hunger, she forgot who she was for a second. Suprised, the ice cream fell out of her hands and landing in the water with a plop.

The force and suddeness was enough to push Fin to the ground with Reef on top of her and as relization struck her, she kissed him back. The urgency grew in their kiss, almost as if they needed each other to breathe. Fin's small hands wound themselves into Reef's hair. To her suprise, it felt as soft as it looked. In the blur of the moment, she wrapped her legs seductively around his waist, pulling herself nearer into his embrace, her lips moving passionatly.

Reef couldnt believe this. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. And she was actually kissing him back.

He had never ever experienced anything like this, even with all the girls he had kissed in his lifetime. This was diffrent. With every touch and breathe, he wanted more of Fin. He wanted her to be even closer.

His hands tightened securely around her waist, intensify the kiss and he wondered why he had waited so long to kiss Fin.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled, but they ignored him, almost unaware of the voice.

This moment, with Fin pressed up against him, her hands in his hair, was perfect in every way.

Her lips tasted like vanilla, he tasted like cinnamon.

"Reef" She moaned in his mouth and parted for precious air, panting heavily, her forehead still pressed up against his.

Reef reluctantly let go of his hold on Fin and the two sat side by side, still breathing heavily, neither could believe what had just happend.

Finally, Fin spoke.

"Reef?"

"Ya?"

"Why couldnt you have done that sooner?"

He grinned at her.

"Theyre TOTALLY hooked up!" Emma shrieked.

"TOTALLY." Lo backed up. "I mean, where could they BE all day?"

"Getting it onnnnnn." Broseph laughed. "Bro's got the girl."

"EEEEK! This is so excited! I knew they would get together! I KNEW IT!" Emma squelled again.

"Summer romances are so CUTE!" Lo and Emma sighed dreamily.

At that moment, Reef and Fin entered the Staffhouse, his arm was around her shoulder and she was leaning into him slightly.

Reef's hair was disheveled, and Fin's little makeup smudged. It was no question what the 2 had been up to all day.

Broseph, Lo, and Emma exchanged a glance and Emma muttered under her breathe "I knew it!"

"Way to go, bro." Broseph said, fist bumping Reef.

Lo and Emma were smiling so widely at Fin, she was almost frightened.

"Im going to go for a ses, you guys in?" Fin asked.

"Sure's" and "Okay's" filled the room.

Before Fin went to grab her swimsuit, Reef leaned down to kiss Fin, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"AWWWWWWWWWWH!" Emma cried out. "You guysss!"

Reef released his grip on her waist and watched as his...his...girlfriend turned and left.

**EEEEEK! REEFIN KISS. hehehehe :)**

**plz review! plz and shank u. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Alrighty, heres the nxt chapter for ya!**

**I have bout the next 4 done, but might be a lil late on the update, you know, schools starting up soon and my bday coming up (WOOT! 14!)**

**I'll try and upload the next few chapter quickly!**

**I dont own stoked, but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 3**

Fin walked down the hotel hall, heading down to the dr when a beaver tail appeared infront of her face, followed by the face of her boyfriend. Boyfriend...that sounded...diffrent. He was her kook. Yes, that sounded right.

"Hey, gorgoues." He said and offered the beaver tail to her, which she graciously accepted and took a bite out of it.

"Gorgoues?" She asked. "Since when am I gorgoues?"

"You were always gorgoues." He asked and leaned forever to kiss his girlfriend. His girl.

She backed up to the wall behind her with Reef still on her lips, his hands worked its way up and down her back, and she secured her arms around his neck.

Reef moaned into her her mouth, whispering her name right as they heard someone clear their throat.

"Momma, why are they sucking each others faces off?" A young voice asked, without an answer from her mother.

"Excuse me? Your blocking our room." The male impatient voice now asked.

Bewildered and disoriented, the two parted slightly, muttered a quick sorry, and moved aside from the door.

They had just begun to get back to what had been interrupted when Baumer walked by.

"STRIKE 2! NO PDA'S."

They both sighed and Fin pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Reef asked.

"Do you WANT to get fired?" She asked and took another bite out of her beavertail.

A smile arose on Reef's face. "I have a better idea." He said and drew a _very_ famalier key from his back pocket.

"Wha?..." I thought you threw that into the ocean." Fin questioned.

"Nawh, I kept it for something like...this."

"I dont know..." Fin muttered.

Awh, cmon, Fin. Live a little." Reef encouraged, taking her hand, warm in his.

"Okay." She grinned and Reef lead her away to room 1313, unlocking the door, looking both ways down the hall, and the 2 dissapeared into the room.

Back inside, Fin and Reef, lay together on the king sized bed, Fin's head lay on Reef's muscular chest, tracing the

pattern of the tatto and Reefs arms securly holding her body close to his protectively.

"Fin?" He said in the dark.

"Ya?" She replied tirely.

"I love you." He said it so sure, so confident, she couldnt help but believe him.

"I love you too." She replied.

**Chapter 4**

"Shit, Reef, where is my top?" Fin exclaimed, trying to feel around to find it while Reef slid on his clothes. As a response, his t-shirt was thrown at her from across the room.

She smiled, just slightly, and pulled it over her head, it fit loose and baggy, and it smelt just like him. Quickly, she found her undies and shorts.

"What time is it?" Fin asked.

"Erm, 8 pm." As he said it outloud, he thought, He and Fin had been in room 1313 for 4 hours, making love. Woah. It still made his

head spin.

They rushed out of the room quickly, dashing for the staffhouse, hoping that their friends had already left for their campfire and would not be there to witness their state.

Only Broseph was instead, in the kitchen, making himself a sandwitch. When he saw shirtless Reef, and his tiny girlfgriend wearing his shirt, he smirked "What were you guys up to?" He asked, perfectly aware, and winked at Reef, as his signature goofy smile spread across his face.

Fin ran up to her room, tossed Reef's t-shirt onto her bed, and changed quickly. As she was about to leave, she caught sight of her

messy hair, sticking up in every direction and sighed, leaning backwards to grab her brush.

When she got downstairs, Reef was leaning against the kitchen contour, dressed in a green hoodie and shorts, his hair perfectly

quaffed, examining a bag of chips. When he saw her, he smiled, and a foul looked crossed his face.

"What?" Fin asked, crossing the kitchen towards him.

He spit something into his hand and offered the chip bag to her. "Do these taste funny to you?" He asked.

Fin stuck her hand in the bag and experimentaly stuck a single chip into her mouth.

"Ew! What the hell is that?" She spat it into the sink and whipped her mouth.

"...I have no idea." He replied, still examining the bag questionably.

"Thank you for that, kook." She grumbled. "Thanks so much for potententally poisening me."

"Hey! I ate it too!" He smirked, burying his face in her hair and kissing her gently on her neck.

"Reef...lets go." She murmered into him.

"Yea, okay, ur right." He slid his hand around her tiny waist and the couple headed off to the campfire where the teenage

employees all were. The faint noise of Ripper's guitar was heard as they approached and as the group caught sight of them,

Emma and Lo exchanged a knowing glance and giggled.

"Hey." Fin sighed, plopping herself down on a log with Reef at her side.

"Hi!" Emma smiled at her. "Where have you guys been?" She knew perfectly well, but couldnt help but ask.

"Oh...you know, no where really." She brushed off, biting her bottom lip as Reef pretended to yawn, streaching his arm along her shoulder.

Fin smirked. "Really, Reef? Really?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said, staring right at her.

She pointed to his hand, drapped across her shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"If you dont like it, I can move it."

"No!" She hurridly exclaimed. "I didnt SAY i didnt like it." Grinning wide, the blond leaned up to kiss the tall teenager who gently kissed her back and pulled her into his lap.

"GET A ROOM!" Kelly yelled out, followed by a chuckle from Ripper. "Awh, cmon, mate, it was only a kiss." He nudged her slightly, causing her to blush lightly.

Fin popped a marshmellow into her boyfriends mouth, who gladly excepted it and in that moment, everything felt perfect.

Everything.

Reef awoke on the couch the next morning with a sleeping Fin, ontop of him once again, and his arms wrapping her tightly, as if protecting her from the world.

He remembed they had both crashed onto the couch that night, tired beyond belief to make their way up the stairs.

Both he, Fin, Emma, Ripper, and Kelly had the day off that day, so they could sleep in as long as they wanted but Reef's grumbling stomach caused him to get up to look for food. He tried to slide Fin off him as gently as he could without waking her, but the second he got up, her eyelids fluttered open. "Reef?" asked, her voice a tired mutter.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right back." He whispered to her as he headed into the kitchen and drunk a full carton of milk, wondering HOW he got so lucky.

When he got back to the living room, Fin was still awake, but just barely.

"Go back to sleep." He told her again.

"I was...waiting...for you." She muttered, so tired, she could barely keep her eyelids open.

Reef slid back onto the couch and almost instantly, Fin fell back into dreamland.

He wondered what she dreamed about; her face looked so calm and peaceful, her body so warm against his.

Even asleep, her tiny hands traced the pattern of his tatoo again and again, as if it gave her comfort.

It was funny how things between Reef and Fin had just fallen together, but were about to fall apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Helllllllo! **

**Here with another update! :)**

**If you like (or even if you dont), Id luvvv it if you reviewed! Id appriecate your opionions and critism on my first story!**

**If your just gonna bag, dont bother. :))))**

**Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 4**

Reef and Fin had been together 3 weeks. 3 blissful weeks when Remmie started her job at Surfers Paradise.

She entered wearing a turqiouse tanktop and purple shorts, sunglasses propped ontop of her long brown hair.

She was pretty, yes, but in Reef's mind, didnt hold a candle to Fin.

He was leaning against the check in, talking to Johnny when Remmie walked up.

"Hey, Im Remmie." She stated, voice confident. "Im here for my job?"

Johnny clicked through files on his computer "Ah, yes, Remmie Hennis, house keeping."

"WHAT?" She said, infuriated. "House keeping? Im...im suppose to be in the dining room? Check again, Im sure its a mistake." She urged.

Johnny checked his files again and shrugged "Sorry, no move people around, nothing we can really do 'bout it." He explained. "If you dont want the job..."

"No, no, I want the job." She sighed leaning on the counter and nodded, then she caught sight of Reef.

She gave him a once over and smiled. "Helllllo." Remmie grinned, streaching out the word.

"Uh, hi." Reef replied, looking engrossed in his phone.

"I'm Remmie."

"Reef."

"Hot name." Damn, Reef was HOT! As she checked out his sexy surfer bod, she made a promise right then and there that Reef would be hers by the end of the summer.

"Erm, thanks." If this girl got here 3 weeks earlier, Reef wouldve been all over her, but now, with Fin, he couldnt want anything more.

"So, what do you do here?" She tried again, motioning around the hotel.

"Im the surf instrutor."

"Hmmm...well, maybe you could help me surf." She said, in a seductive tone, placing a finger on his well toned chest, even though Remmie knew how to surf just fine.

"Sure, I guess." He said, her finger was on his chest, what if Fin saw this? He backed up, distancing himself from her, only to have her follow him.

"Whats the matter, Reefie?" She cooed. "Dont you have a thing for brunettes?"

At that second, like an answer to her question, a blond girl with purple-blue eyes appeared, walking straight towards Reef, who wrapped her in a hug and leaned down to kiss her, her hands in his hair, his around her waist.

Remmie watches, dumbfounded. He has a _girlfriend?_ No, no way. This had to end.

"Uh, you guys! Bummer alert!" Johnny yelled out, and Reef parted with the blond just as Baumer walked past.

"Hey, kook." She whispered, leaning on him as Remmie watched, grinding her teeth together.

"Hello, gorgoues." He replied.

"So, um, Reef, you didnt tell me you had a girlfriend." Remmie interjected loudly.

Reef and the blondie looked at each other briefly, before the girl stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Fin."

Remmie acknoledges her coldly; after all, she was messing with _her_ man. "Good for you." with that comment, Fin narrowed her eyes, and knew what she was dealing with immediatly.

"Well, Ive gotta jet." She said now, grabbing her luggage. "Unpack and stuff, you know?"

She turned and was about to leave when she paused, looked back, and grinned "I'll see you later, Reefie.".

As she walked away, she heard Fin mutter "Reefie?" and she smiled to herself.

Just a matter of time.

Remmie unpacked her luggage, folding each item carefully before setting it in the dresser as she drew up a game plan to get Reef.

Sure, he had a pretty girlfriend, but she had no idea what Remmie was capable of.

She had no idea how many times Remmie had done this before.

She had no idea how many relationships she ruined; how many hearts she left broken.

It was just what she _did_; how she worked.

When she saw a hot guy, she went after him.

It was just the game; the game Remmie had mastered in every way.

She knew what she was doing.

A red head burst in the room suddenly, grabbing a swimsuiting from her dresser.

She was just about to leave when she caught sight of Remmie and screaming, dropping her swimsuit to the ground beneath her.

"Who...are you?" Redhead asked, bending down to pick up her clothing.

"Remmie. Im the new maid. Ugh." She sighed, bored with the girl.

"Oh...okay. Cool." Remmie hated her cheerfulness, the smile always present on her face. "Im Emma. I work in the DR."

Oh, great. The bitch had her JOB too.

"Great." She turned on her heels and glared at Emma. "Now, werent you leaving?"

The smile on Emma face fell as Remmie said this.

"Um...yeah, I guess I was. Just going surfing, you know. Im not very good or anything, see, I live in Alberta, so I dont really get to surf, but this summer, I took this job just to-"

"Kay, I didnt ask for your lifestory. Bye bye." Remmie cut her off.

Emma kept trying, maybe Remmie was just shy! After all, everyone needs a friend.

"Well, do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I'll pass."

Emma sighed as she left the room; she definatly did not have a good feeling about their new roomie.

The office was quiet that night, its only occupents a certain red head and blonde couple, lying on the sand, their surfboards by their side. The gentle sound of waves crashing in the night calmed Fin as she closed her eyes, inhaling as Reef took her hand.

Her eyes opened only to see her boyfriend staring right back, an amused smile upon his face.

"Your cute when your tired." He said to her, smirking.

A smack in the arm later, Reef looked up at the stars and immediatly pointed out a cluster. "The little dipper." He stated.

"Where?"

He grabbed her hand, pointing it to where he mentioned. "There."

"How do you know?..." She questioned, raising a blond eyebrow at him.

"Erm...common knowledge." He tried. He was not about to tell Fin that he was an astromany junkie.

"But since when do YOU have common knowledge?"

Reef's face morphed in mockery shock. "That one hurt, Finnegan."

"REEF!" He knew how much she hated that.

"Dont worry, I think thats hot." He smiled and lifted Fin into his arms, quick and swift, running into the rush of water.

Laughter arose from both of them as he spun her in the waves, crashing upon both of them.

When she jumped down from his hold, she cupped her hands and splashed Reef, only to be splashed by 5 times harder.

"Oh, your gonna get it now!" He yelled, chasing after her, spraying water in every direction.

His arms wrapped around her thin waist and lifted her up.

"Apologize to Prince Hotness, Finny." He cooed.

"Alright." She laughed in his hold. "Im sorry...leslie!"

Reef's face flushed with red and then, with her cleaverly caculated plan, she bit him on and hand, escaping and jumped on his back.

His arms clasped on her legs and he ran fast through the water, his girl's arms tightly around his neck.

She slid around his body, placing her feet on his, and leaned up to look Reef straight in his eyes.

"Hey." She grinned, resting her forehead against his.

"Hey." He smiled his signature goofy smile back at her. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Mhmm." Fin closed the remainding space between them, gently kissing him on the lips in the moonlite sea; the waves crashing all around them, but they stayed firmly planted in place.

Remmie and Fin barely spoke on the job. They had nothing to say.

As it was, Remmie barely did anything, always complaining that it was too dirty or messy to touch.

One afternoon, while cleaning a particularly messy room, Remmie spoke up in her supierer tone.

"So...how long have you and Reef been together?"

Fin stopped scrubbing at the floorboard for a second to look her in the eyes as she answered. "3 and a half weeks." She did not want this...bitch to think she was scared of her.

"Mmmmm." She grinned to herself.

Fin, now on both feet, strode towards Remmie, her hands in tight fists. "Stay away from my boyfriend." She said, her voice even but firm.

"And if I dont?..." She smiled, crossing her legs on the neatly folded bed she now sat on. "Admit it, Fin. Your scared of what will happend when I decide to make a move." She stood up, looking the blond in her eyes. "Your scared because you KNOW your boyfriend would ditch you in a heartbeat for a hotter girl. Because you KNOW this is nothing more than a summer fling to him. Face it, he doesnt care bout you, he never will."

Do not show any weaknesses. Do not show any weakness. Fin repeated her mantra in her head, it was almost routine to her.

"Your wrong." She said and turned away, close to tears.

"No, I'm not. Theres alot you dont know about me and Reefie, honey." She smirked.

Fin picked up her cleaning supplies and walked into the bathroom as the tears prickled her eyes. Could she be right?...

Seconds later, she heard the door lock behind her. She jiggled the doorknob; locked.

"REMMIE! LET ME OUT!"

A giggle surfaced from the other side of the door. "Bye Fin." and the door shut behind her.

Fin took a second to collect her thoughts and wiped the forming tears from her eyes.

Growing up with 4 brothers, Fin knew how to pick a lock.

As she worked her magic, she knew Remmie was heading down to the beach, where Reef was.

She had to get out of here before she made her move.

Remmie wandered onto the sandy beach now, where a tall, redhead stood with no students. Perfect.

"Hi, Reefie." She said in her seductive tone.

Reef turned around and slightly sighed when she saw Remmie.

"Hi." He said bored, looking out into the waves.

She leaned closer to Reef, staring up with her shimmering brown eyes.

Sorry, Fin, your out of luck this time.

"Whatca up too?" She asked, even closer.

"Ummm, i dont know, no students, going in for a session?" He said, unsure. This just didnt feel...right.

"Oh...well, maybe you could teach me." Remmie whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

Reef took a step back, "Teach you...how to surf?"

As he said his, she saw a blonde girl in a maids outfit approaching. _How _the hell did she get out so quickly?

Remmie took a breathe. Time for a new plan.

"No." Remmie smirked. "How to kiss." She took another step forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed her lips firmly to his, fully aware that Fin could see their every move.

It took a second to register what had just happend, his green eyes wide, he pushed her off.

"What are you DOING?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Remmie leaned up again to place her lips on his.

"N-NO!" He backed away. "Stop."

Remmie coxed her head to the side. "Dont you like it?"

"I have a girlfriend!" He replied, wiping his lips, disgusted.

"Oh, Reefie." She sighed, as if talking to a child. "Everybody knows these summer flings dont last."

"...No, I just cant-"

"You just did." She smiled and grazed his ear gently.

"Bye bye, Reef." She cut him off, winked, and strutted away, leaving a baffled Reef.

Fin ran through the sand, kicking sand into her maids shoes with every step.

As she came closer, she could vaguely see Remmie with Reef. DAMN!

She watched as she nuzzled against him. No. No no no no.

And then...and then...he kissed her.

And then kiss her again.

Her tears overflooded, she ran from the beach, but the image still etched in her mind.

His girl, this slut, had just stolen her boyfriend.

He...he had kissed her.

Through the blur of her eyes, she saw a call from Reef lit up her screen.

Her tears came more and more now as she chucked her phone down into the sand and ran, leaving it behind.

**A/N:**

**:O awwwwwwh! This..this was hard to write. :( Makes me sad to think of another girl kissing Reef. *shudders***

**Well anyways, Id like it if you pressed the magical little grey 'Review' button below. :)  
Thankssss!**


	5. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! 13dreams13 here!**

**Just letting everyone know, I went through previous chapters and edited out any previously used material from Invader Zara.**

**Sorry to Invader Zara. :) Hope this problem is solved now.**

**Erghle, also, kinda stuck on the next chapter, a bit of writers block, u no? I'll try and get it done when I can, but schools gonna be starting up again here in Canada, and Im trying to work out what Fin would be feeling at this point.**

**Anyways, thanks to the people who have been following this story! I'll try and update quick for ya!**

**3 3 3 3**

**13Dreams13 **


End file.
